The Sleepover Crashers
by SohmaAyame
Summary: Hinata hosts a Sleepover in the Branch house. Kimoko Character profile inside decides to do a little 'planning' for the sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

Kimoko's profile is- Shoulder length hair, red, kept up in ponytail. Black ripped top and blue jeans. Hazel eyes with pointed elf ears. Has an 8 tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.

Her personality is sarcastic, serious, and lonely...

Also. She's fourteen and most of the characters are thirteen/fourteen.

And after she passed the Chuunin test she got promoted to Jounin.

Kimoko sighed heavily. When Naruto was like this, there was nothing stopping him from getting what he wanted. ''I want my raaaaaaa-men!'' He groaned, slumping in posture. ''Naruto. NO. I don't care, so what if you lost your tooth-brush! I'm not going over to your house again to clean up YOUR messes!'' She hissed. ''But Kimoooo-kooooo...'' He whined. ''No. Go train or something.''

''Fine!'' Naruto said. ''But tommorow, your gonna help me find my tooth-brush AND teach me your handsigns for the move!'' He scowled. ''Naruto, just go...'' I said with sadness hinting my voice. ''Gomen Nasai Kimo-san.'' He whispered before slumping off.

''Peace at last.'' I said until a bark, cicada chirping, and a ''Kiba-san! Wait!'' Interrupted my thought. ''Hinata-san, Kiba-san, Shino-san.'' I said. Hinata bowed her head, Kiba waved while Akamaru woofed, and Shino just adjusted his glasses.

''Hinata-san, Neji said that the sleepover could be held at the Branch house hold.'' I whispered into her ear. A frown turned into a grinning, blushing, excited face. ''Hai, Kiba.'' I said. ''Yes?'' He asked. ''Next time don't leave Akamaru at my house, kay? He scared me out of my wits.'' I said. ''Sorry, Kimo-san.'' He said. ''So, where is it?'' Hinata said. ''What do you MEAN 'it'?'' Shino asked. He was obviously interested now. ''The sleepover.'' I said. ''You were invited...Didn't you get the card?'' I asked. ''It must've got mixed into the wrong mailbox.'' He said, shrugging casually.

''Crap.'' I muttered. ''If I guess correctly, Uchiha-snot-nosed-brat got it by mistake.'' I said.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha household...

''What the crap is this thing.'' He said, looking at a black letter. ''Oh well. As long as it's not pink...''

The letter read...

YOUR INVITED!

Hyuuga Hinata is having a Sleepover at the Branch household. 7 pm today. Don't be late!

-Kimoko

''The heck? Kimoko's too chipper for her own good in this letter. Well, she's Hinata's best friend...What can you expect?'' He shrugged and put the letter down.

Peace at last.

Back to Kimoko...

''Nyah! SHINO!'' I screeched, running around in circles. ''Get this thing OFF!'' I said, wildly flairing my legs around and throwing my arms everywhere. ''It's a SPIDER.'' Shino said. ''And even so, it's poisonous, your immune to poison! You said so yourself.''

But she didn't pay attention.

''AHGH! GET IT OFF!'' I shrilled.

''And the mighty Black Warrior is defeated by a bug.'' Kiba muttered.


	2. Chapter 2 Scary Movie Marathon

We were all there, at the sleepover, ready.

''Kimoko, Truth or Dare?'' Kiba asked evily with a grin. Better not pick dare. ''Truth.'' I breathed out.

''Okay, who's your crush?'' Kiba said. ''I don't need to tell you!'' I said. Well, Neji wasn't back yet...Might as well. ''Neji.'' I muttered. ''Ah, okay.'' He said. ''Hai, Naruto-san, truth or dare?'' I asked, hoping he said 'truth'. ''Dare!'' He said with his signature foxy grin.

Good god, he's too chipper for his own good.

''Hai...Kiss Hinata-san!'' I said. Matchmaker time...!

''What? Hinata-san?'' He said. ''Why?''

''She likes you, Dobe-kun!'' Sasuke said, knocking him over. ''HAI! HAI!'' He said excitedly. ''HAIIIIIIII!''

''Eh...'' I said, shrugging.

Then they kissed. On the cheek.

''Shoulda been more specific.'' Shino commented. ''Shut up...'' I mumbled.

''Eee, Kiba-san! Do a duet of ''Who let the dogs out'' with Akamaru!''

''WHAT!'' Kiba screamed. ''Nonononononono! NO!'' He screeched.

''Ya gotta, it was a dare.'' I said, mimicking him. ''You will DIE.'' He said, but not before popping in the 'Who let the dogs out' CD.

After the odd, yet funny performance, I decided we needed to watch something spooky. Neji was already back! I could SO get him to like me! Cha! And he has popcorn!  
...Okay, I scared myself for a minute there.

''Anybody wanna watch Chain Saw Shinobi?'' I asked. ''Pfft! No! Nightmare on Elm street!'' Neji said.

''Chain saw!''

''Elm street!''

''Chain saw!''

''Elm street!''

''Elm street!'' I said.

''Chain saw!'' He growled.

''Ha, I win!'' I said, nudging him in the shoulders sharply. ''Argh, you win this round, potty the pirate, but you won't win the...nexter...day...thing!'' He said, slowly.

I rolled my eyes.

The movie started with a Chain-saw rrrring noise.

Then the real action began! CHA!

''AHH!'' A small feminine voice squeaked. It was Sakura-annoying-baka-girl. ''Shhh, it isn't at the good part yet!'' I said, annoyed. ''WOOT! KILL 'AT GUY!'' An overly violent Uzamaki commented loudly. I hit him on the head. ''Shut up!'' I said. ''It still isn't at the good part yet-''

Then Neji came in with a Jason mask.


	3. Chapter 3

''AGHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed. ''DIE DIE DIE!'' I whapped him with a whiffle ball bat. ''Er...This may take a while, guys.'' I said, hitting him hard as I could with the soft bat. ''booogah boogah.'' He said. ''NYAHGH!'' I said, hitting him on the head repeatedly. ''OW! STOP!'' Neji said, taking off the mask. ''Oh. Neji-san!'' I said slowly with a little whimper. He was really mad. ''Well, I know you have emotions now.'' He said, throbbing.

I twitched and sat back down. I never liked sleepovers anyways. I picked up a random book and began reading.

''omfg.'' I said, nosebleed forming.''Somebody here likes Icha Icha paradise books...''

Kiba whistled while he looked at the book and I nudged him in the neck sharply. ''Oops. Pressure point. He'll wake up in a few hours.'' I said.

Pfft, that's what he gets.

''EEK! Invader zim!'' I said. Neji was staring at me insanely. ''You scare me when you are like this...'' He muttered.

''Doom doom doom doom doom doom! Doom DOOM DOOM! Doomiteh!'' I sang along with Gir.

Neji gave me the ''wtf'' look and shook his head.

''Hai, Gaara-san.''

No response.

''Truth or Dare?''

No response.

''Hai, truth then. Tell me, when you get sand stuck in 'places' do you use your gourd to get it out?''

''yes.'' He mumbled.

And then I just remembered the joys of laughing.

----Authors note-

AGH! So..short... (twitch) well, I'll update tommorow. (Note- I just watched a sew tewtelleh kewl invader zim eppy, and had too much sugar. when combine they make me explode.


End file.
